The present invention is generally directed to infant's garments and, in particular, to a baby bottle security garment which secures a baby's bottle to the garment and which prevents a baby bottle from falling away from an infant's grasp when the bottle is not secured to the garment.
Baby bottles are used by infants to drink liquids. However the infant's lack of coordination causes the baby bottle to fall from its grasp and requires an adult to pick it up, clean, or replace the nipple, and return it into the infant's mouth or hands. There is a need for providing a baby bottle security garment which can secure the baby bottle in place on the infant's chest, within reach of the infant's arms, while not in use, and prevent the bottle from falling away from the infant's grasp when the infant is not drinking from it. Accordingly, a baby bottle security garment that is worn by the infant over at least the chest and which secures and positions the baby bottle is desired.